BAU One Shots
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: just a series of one shots, I am tired of posting one shots individually. Covering all the characters in all sorts of situations. Chapter 2, JJ's daughter has a secret boyfriend, and JJ does not like it. k plus for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A series of one-shots dealing with all the characters. I just write them as they come to me! **

**Number One: **New Beginnings

**Centered On: **JJ

**Summary: **The big day has finally arrived, JJ and Will are going to be parents...

--

"Just one more push JJ." Will encouraged his fiancée, holding her hand and brushing some of the sweat soaked blonde hair out of her face. JJ looked at him desperately before pushing one last time. She could feel the baby slither out of her body and into the doctors hands. Her baby's cries filled the room, causing JJ to smile and cry from joy and also she was glad that the pain was over with.

"It's a girl!" The doctor proclaimed. "Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" He asked Will. Will smiled.

"Yeah." He said stepping over to where the doctor was. He cut the cord where the doctor had sectioned it off. Once the cord was cut the doctor handed the newborn to JJ, who gasped as her daughter was set in her arms. She looked down at the silky light colored hair, the red skin, the cone shaped head, the small fingers and ears, and she couldn't help but cry more.

"She's beautiful." She whispered to Will, who was back at her side.

"Yes she is." Will said smiling down at the love of his life and his daughter. Moments later the entire BAU team came rushing into the room, Garcia beat Emily to the bedside, only because she hit Emily with her purse, 'on accident'.

"Oh my god!" Garcia squealed looking down at the baby, who had fallen asleep.

"What a gorgeous baby." Emily said pulling back the blanket the baby was wrapped in so she could see better.

"Boy or Girl?" Morgan asked peaking past the woman to see.

"Girl." JJ said not looking up from her daughter.

"What's her name?" Reid asked from next to Garcia. JJ looked up at Will, who nodded.

"Emma." JJ said.

"That's a beautiful name." Rossi commented from where he and Hotch were waiting patently for a better look at the baby. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." JJ said with a smile.

--

An hour later everyone was getting ready to leave, while everyone was saying their goodbyes to JJ, Hotch and Will were talking out in the hall.

"Congratulations." Hotch said stirring his coffee.

"Thanks." Will said.

"At the moment you and JJ seem pretty happy." Hotch said setting down his coffee. "But that goes quickly, especially in this line of work. One minute you think you're living a happy life, the next you can't see your kid anymore and you're all alone. I don't want that to happen to JJ, are we clear?"

"Yes Sir." Will answered earnestly.

"Good." Hotch said before going back into JJ's room, everyone else was in the waiting room so it was just JJ and Hotch in the room.

"Hey." JJ said smiling at him.

"Hey." He said hugging JJ.

"Am I going to make a good mom?" JJ asked with tears in her eyes.

"The greatest." Hotch answered earnestly.

"Really? Because I look at her and I want to give her everything in the world but..." JJ said, but Hotch cut her off.

"JJ, don't doubt yourself, you'll know what to do for Emma, and you'll be the best mom out there, you'll see." Hotch said before standing up and leaving JJ alone in the room to sit and take in everything he had just said. And she knew he was right...

--

**Semi-short I know, but it was meant to be short. **

**Please review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, thanks to egoofy34 and didi2909 for reviewing the last story, y'all made me smile. :D -- see? **

**Number Two: **You Stole My Life, But You Won't Steal My Love

**Centered On: **Emily

**Pairings: **Aaron/Emily

**Summary: **Everyone thinks that Emily's life was perfect, but it was far from perfect, but enough is enough.

**A/N: **This story is a little out of character for Emily and Aaron I think, but I liked the idea, so I am writing it.

--

Emily sat at her desk with her head in her hands, her grief was due to the fact that her mother was in town. When Emily was a child she couldn't wait to turn eight-teen so she could get away from her mother. But she always kept coming back into her life, half of the time it was because of work, others it was just because her mother 'missed' her. _More like checking up on me. _Emily thought rolling her eyes. Her odd behavior did not go unnoticed by her colleges, who all chose not to say anything about it, she would tell them when she was ready.

But Aaron Hotchner was worried about her behavior, more-so than the others. Aaron and Emily had secretly been seeing each other since a few months after Haley left Aaron. No one could know about them, because if Strauss found out they could both be fired. But the fact that their jobs depended on keeping their relationship a secret only made it better.

He was worried because he hadn't seen Emily outside of work for days, and when he had come to her apartment she had slammed the door in his face, telling him to leave. He was worried that it was his fault, or that Emily might be in trouble, whatever it was he was going to get to the bottom of it, and soon.

--

"Emily, darling, do you know if that hansom agent friend of yours, what's his name, Hooch? Harold?..." Emily's mother asked later that night, only to be cut off by Emily.

"Hotch." Emily corrected.

"Right, Hotch, do you know if he is single?" Emily's mother asked.

Causing all the blood to run to Emily's face. _He's mine! _She wanted to shout, but instead she said calmly, "He is newly divorced."

"What a shame, do you think I could see him again?" She asked, Emily couldn't believe it.

"I don't think so." She said harshly before getting up off her couch to get some tea. Just as she was entering the kitchen there was a knock at her door. She rolled her eyes and walked to the door, looking through the peep-hole before she opened the door. There, on the other side of the door, stood the amazing Aaron Hotchner. Emily's heart raced at the sight of him, them she remembered that she couldn't let her mother steal him out from under her. "I'll be right back!" She called to her mother before slipping out the door, the second she had the door closed Aaron slammed her into the door in a deep and passionate kiss. "Aaron!" She shrieked pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked, he seemed hurt about her pushing him away, but also concerned.

"Nothing, but we shouldn't be making out in the hallway." Emily lied.

"Then lets go inside." Aaron challenged.

"No!" Emily shrieked as he reached for the handle.

"Emily, tell me what's going on." Aaron demanded. Emily sighed.

"Aaron, my mother is in town, and she's in there right now." She confessed.

"And...?" Aaron asked.

"That _is _what's going on." Emily said angrily.

"I don't see any problem with it." Aaron said.

"Aaron, that woman made my life a living hell, and she always comes when I'm not expecting it because she 'misses me'. The truth is she's 'checking up on me'. She doesn't think I can even live my life! And if you go in there she will take you away from me." Emily said angry, but when she got to the last line she burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay." He said as Emily started to sob. He pulled her into his strong and caring arms, holding her close. "Tell you what, how about you and I ditch your mom and go to my house?" He suggested. Emily couldn't help but giggle, she felt like they were two teenagers trying to get away from the evil parents, only they were grown ups now, and there was only one evil parent.

"Sounds great." She said, Aaron reached out his hand to her, she took it eagerly. And they both walked hand and hand to his car, both of them eager to have one another... they barely made it to his house...

--

**Okay wow, I am in a CRAZY mood tonight, that was TOTALLY out of character for both of them. But I had SOOOO much fun writing that short chapter. **

**Tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual I just thought this up, enjoy. **

**Thanks Ang and jjhotchforever for reviewing the last story. (Ang, did you not like it? Cause you seemed kinda weirded out by it.) **

**Number Two: **Secret Love

**Centered On: **JJ and Hotch

**Pairings: **None, well, I don't wanna tell ya cause it'll spoil the story, haha.

**Summary: **JJ's daughter Jess has a secret boyfriend, and JJ doesn't like it.

--

"Jess! Get down here now!" JJ yelled up the stairs to her daughter, Jess was fourteen-years-old now and one of the popular girls at her school. Which had changed the sweet girl dramatically.

"Coming!" Jess yelled before running down the stairs. Today Jess was wearing low-rise jeans and a blue shirt that was an inch above her jeans. Her blonde hair was down and her blue eyes were lined with eyeliner and blue eyeshadow. Her iPod headphones where in her ears and her head was bobbing in beat with the music.

"Take those out." Will said from beside JJ. Jess rolled her eyes and did as she was told. "One of your friends called, she was wondering if you 'were sneaking out tonight to hang out with Mr. Eighteen'." Will said.

"She said that to you?!" Jess asked shocked.

"No," JJ said, "she thought it was you."

"Who's 'Mr. Eighteen'?" Will asked.

"He's this guy I know, we call him that because he's eight teen." Jess said.

"You are going to show me where he lives, right now." Will demanded grabbing his keys and walking to the door, JJ and Jess right behind him.

--

"That's the place." Jess said pointing at a two story house ten minutes later. Will turned right into the driveway and put the car in park. All three of them climbed out of the car, slamming their doors closed. JJ walked to the front door, with Will and Jess on her heals, she ran the doorbell. A few minutes later an eighteen year old boy answered the door.

"May I hel... hey Jess." He said to JJ then to Jess.

"Hey Jack." Jess said.

"Are your parents home?" JJ asked angrily.

"Yeah, my dad is. Dad! There are some people at the door to see you!" The teenager yelled into the house.

"Who is i... JJ, what are you doing here?" Hotch asked walking to the door, JJ thought she was going to faint.

"Hi Hotch, um, is this, Jack?" JJ asked looking the boy up and down.

"Yes, he's grown hasn't he?" Hotch asked smiling at his son.

"Yes he has." JJ said. "It seems that my daughter has been sneaking out to see your son." She said bluntly, when she did Jack's eyes widened and Hotch's eyes burned with anger.

"All those nights you go out you go out to screw JJ's daughter!?" Hotch yelled grabbing the collar of Jack's shirt and dragging him to the couch, Will, JJ, and Jess walked into the house, closing the door behind them.

"Well it's not like she resisted!" Jack yelled.

"She's fourteen years old Jack! You're eighteen! You don't mess around with fourteen year olds!" Hotch yelled setting his son down on the couch. "I'm so sorry JJ, if I had known..." Hotch started to say.

"It's okay Hotch, it's not your fault." JJ said glaring at her daughter.

"Mom, he's not like regular boys, he's sweet, and we've only had sex once." Jess said.

"Once is more than enough! You're fourteen!" JJ yelled.

"Mom!" Jess yelled tearfully.

"Sit...down..." Will growled, Jess sat down next to Jack. JJ stood in between Hotch and Will, all of them had their arms crossed.

"What do we do about this?" JJ asked Hotch.

"Obviously we can't have them dating, or at least having sexual relations." Hotch said.

"No offense, but I don't want Jess seeing Jack, at least until she is eighteen." JJ said.

"I assumed that much." Hotch said, though they were talking to each other, none of them took their eyes off the two teenagers.

"From what I remember, Jack is a good boy, but I still don't want him around my daughter." JJ added.

"I'd say the same thing if I was you. They could still go to each other's houses, supervised of course." Hotch suggested.

"What would keep them from getting together when we're on cases?" JJ asked.

"Me." Will said tapping the gun on his hip. They all saw both Jess and Jack gulp.

"Works for me." JJ said.

"Yep." Hotch agreed.

"Jess is grounded for a month." JJ said.

"Jack is too." Hotch said. "Talk to me in the kitchen?" Hotch asked, he and JJ walked towards the kitchen, leaving Will to watch the two teenagers. "Jess certainly has changed." Hotch said.

"Yeah, I know." JJ sighed, "I don't know what I am doing wrong, she was so sweet as a child, and now she's turning into a rebellious teenager, and I don't know why."

"JJ you may not be a profiler but you work with them, profile her. That's what I do with Jack, and he's turned out okay." Hotch said.

"Thanks." JJ said before leaving the kitchen, grabbing her daughter, and leaving, with Will on her heals.

"No TV, no phone, no video games, no leaving the house. Go to your room, now."

--

**Random thought that came to me, tell me what ya think? **


End file.
